Just a friend!
by ColdThunderxx
Summary: Bagaimana kisah 'persahabatan' seorang minseok dan jongdae,akankah mereka akan terus terusan menjadi 'Sahabat' atau malah ... silahkan baca .. exo-GS Chenmin Dontlikedontread!
1. Chapter 1

just a friend chap 1

.

.

.

"xiu aku menyukainya,tapi dia tak menyukaiku,bagaimana ini?"

"KYAA!xiu aku diterima"

"xiu!hari ini aku akan pergi kencan,doakan aku ya!"

Yaah seperti itulah kira kira perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongdae pada sahabatnya Kim Minseok,mereka,Jongdae atau sebut saja Chen dan juga Minseok atau sebut saja Xiumin memang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil,semula persahabatan mereka memang masih baik baik saja sampai suatu ketika tanpa Chen sadari Xiumin mulai merasakan hatinya menganggap Chen lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan juga kakak pada adiknya karena disini xiumin lebih tua dari chen,tanpa xiumin ketahui,chen pun begitu kepadanya,hanya mereka sepertinya gensi untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya

Chen yang selalu datang kerumah xiumin malam malam dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya,termasuk tentang yeoja yeoja diluaran sana yang banyak mengincar Chen,yaa bisa dibilang Chen ini namja populer di kampusnya,berbeda dengan Xiumin yang hanya yeoja kutu buku yang tidak terlalu populer.

Tapi walaupun Chen ini populer tapi dia tak semurahan itu untuk berkencan dengan salah satu dari yeoja yeoja yang menjadi fansnya,dia memilih pergi bersama xiumin atau sekedar berkendara dengan mobil dan juga motor mewahnya maklum saja Chen dan xiumin ini berasal dari keluarga berada,ayah mereka mempunyai perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh di korea selatan,dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Chen dan Xiumin bisa dengan mudahnya bertemu dan pergi bersama?jawabannya adalah karena orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat sedari mereka remaja dulu dan juga orang tua mereka percaya jika anak mereka tak akan berbuat yang macam macam,dan satu lagi jangan lupakan juga rumah Chen yang berada tepat di samping rumah Xiumin.

Seperti siang ini,Chen berencana mengajak Xiumin untuk pergi ke taman,mumpung mereka ada waktu luang.

how?next?review yappp


	2. Chapter 2

Just a friend

chapter 2

with

ChenMin GS

.

.

Happy Reading

At Xiumin house

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang rumah XIumin Chen langsung masuk dan segera menuju kamar xiumin setelah tadi menyapa eomma nya Xiumin dengan berkata "hallo ma!" dan jangan tanyakan lagi kenapa Chen dibiarkan keluar masuk begitu saja di rumah Xiumin,jawabannya tetap sama,karena mereka sudah seperti keluarga,bahkan Chen memanggil orang tua Xiumin dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma namun terkadang juga Mama,sudahlah lupakan,seperti biasanya Chen dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kamar Xiumin yang pintunya tidak terkunci dan menghampiri Xiumin yang ternyata masih terlelap di kasurnya.

"xiu-ya!kenapa jam segini kau belum bangun juga?"ujar Chen sambil memeluk xiumin dari samping,mesra sekali bukan?

"eummhhh…jangan ganggu aku!"ujar xiumin dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

"xiupao!bangunlah aku ingin ke taman,kau mau ikutkan?"ujar Chen dengan sedikit paksaan dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil Xiumin.

"Chen-ah jangan ganggu aku,aku baru tidur tiga jam yang lalu"ujar xiumin yang malah ikut ikutan memeluk Chen dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chen,oh ayolah semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti menyangka kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih atau bahkan suami istri,tapi mereka yang disangka begitu hanya berfikir bahwa mereka biasa saja dan mengangggap orang lain itu saja yang berlebihan.

"xiuxiu!mana ada seorang anak gadis yang malas bangun seperti ini,dan yaampun kau bau Xiu!'ujar Chen dengan kekehan khasnya.

"kau juga bau!dasar bebek!"xiumin membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chen dan ber-pouting ria saatt mendengar penuturan yang lebih mirip penghinaan dari sahabatnya tadi.

"hahaha baiklah baiklah,sahabatku ini tidak bau aku hanya barcanda,sekarang cepatlah bangun lalu mandi dan kita pergi ketaman lalu aku akan mentraktirmu bakpao jumbo kesukaanmu,bagaimana?"

Mendengar makanan kesukaannya disebut,Xiumin lngsung membuka matanya lebar lebar dan berbalik menatap chen dengan berbinar binar

"benarkah?huaa Chennie kau yang terbaik!"ujar xiumin yang langsung menghadiahi Chen dengan pelukan eratnya yang membuat ehem .. dada xiumin yang padat menekan dada bidang milik Chen,namun Chen yang sudah biasa dan sudah kuat iman hanya membalas pelukan Xiumin tanpa berfikir yang aneh aneh.

"tentu saja,cepatlah mandi xiuxiu"ujar Chen gemas

"YA!berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu,aku ini lebih tua darimu bodoh!"ujar xiumin yang baru menyadari panggilan Chen tadi

"shireo!biarpun kau lebih tua tapi kau tak pantas dipanggil noona,kau malah terlihat seperti anak kelas tiga sd tau"ujar chen santai

Xiumin baru saja akan memukul kepala chen dengan bantalnya namu gagal karena sang eomma yang memanggilnya dan berkata

"Xiumin!Chen! berhenti bertengkar!cepat turun dan makan siang!eomma sudah memasak"

"awas kau bebek!urusan kita belum selesai!"ancam xiumin sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi yang hanya dibalas dengan wink andalan Chen yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

Selagi menunggu Xiumin mandi,Chen memilih untuk menyamankan poisinya didalam selimut Xiumin dan menghirup aroma khas xiumin yang menempel di selimut itu.

Aroma yang diam diam menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Chen

Beberapa saat kemudian

Xiumin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan kimono putih dan handuk kecil yang bertengger dikepalanya,Xiumin melirik sebentar ke arah Chen yang nampaknya menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga menutupi rambutnya ke dalam selimut milik Xiumin.

"Chen keluarlah aku ingin berganti baju"ujar Xiumin pelan

"ganti saja disini,aku tak melihat dan aku malas keluar"ujar Chen seenaknya

"yak bagaimana bi-"

"pakai saja bajumu,aku tak akan berbuat apa apa"

Xiumin menyerah pada kelakuan Chen yang keras kepala dan seenaknya saja memotong perkataan orang,Xiumin lalu mengganti bajunya dengan sesekali melirik was was kea rah Chen.

"Chen aku selesai,kajja!"ujar xiumin sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chen.

Namun Chen malah menarik selimutnya lagi dan berkata

"xiu,bajuku kusut karna tiduran disini,aku juga ganti baju ya?"

"yasudah cepatlah,aku keluar duluan"ujar xiumin yang hendak melangkah keluar kamar

Namun …

"andwae,tunggu disini!"tangan Chen menyeretnya untuk kembali duduk dikasur

Dan lagi lagi dengan seenaknya chen membuka lemari xiumin untuk mencari bajunya yang sengaja ia simpan di rumah sahabatnya itu jika sewaktu waktu menginap dan membuka bajunya tepat dihadapan xiumin

BLUSH

Xiumin merona melihat Chen yang menurutnya cukup seksi

"kenapa?terpesona ya noona kim?"ujar Chen jahil yang tanpa xiumin sadari Chen sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan sekarang namja bebek itu berada tepat didepan wajah xiumin dengan jarak yang teramat sangat dekat

"yak!minggir!aku mau turun!"xiumin yang gelagapan dan memilih langsung turun ke meja makan mendapati eommanya yang sedang duduk manis menunggunya

"tunggu aku!"ujar chen yang mengikuti Xiumin dari belakang

"kalian tak berubah ya,dari dulu selalu ribut"ujar eommanya Xiumin datar

"salahkan saja namja bebek ini"ujar Xiumin sebal


	3. Chapter 3

ChanyeollieBaek Present

With Chenmin GS

.

.

Just a friend! Chap 3

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Don't forget to review!

"eomma taukan kalau aku selalu baik padanya tapi dia selalu mencari keributan"ujar Chen sambil memeluk eommanya Xiumin dari samping,seolah olah dia adalah anaknya,yaa memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chen yang akan selalu bermanja manja padanya jadi wanita itu hanya biasa saja menanggapi Chen seperti itu

"sudah sudah,cepat makan,eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan kalian"ujar sang eomma menengahi.

"dasar,akukan anaknya kenapa malah kau yang bermanja manja"desis xiumin tak terima

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya Chen dan Xiumin berpamitan pergi pada eommanya

"eomma kami pergi"ujar Chen sembari tersenyum manis.

"ne berhati-hatilah,dann… oh iya eomma hampir lupa,Xiu eomma dan appa malam ini akan pergi ke Beijing dan kemungkinan kami akan pergi selama sebulan,kau tak apakan?"Tanya eomma xiumin

"eomma,kenapa mendadak,itu lama sekali huaa eomma jahat"ujar Xiumin tak terima dirinya akan ditinggal lagi oleh orang tuanya.

"seperti biasa,appa-mu memang selalu mendadak,dan lagipula Chen bisa menginap disini atau,kau juga bisa menginap dirumahnyakan?"Tanya eomma

"tentu saja,eomma tenang saja,Xiumin pasti aman bersamaku"ujar Chen semangat

"tuhkan,yasudah sana pergi,eomma titip xiumin ya Chen,jika terjadi sesuatu sepat hubungi eomma dan appa"ujar eommanya disertai senyum manis

"eomma hati hati"ujar Chenmin bersamaan

"arraseo"balas eommanya

"kami pergi eomma!"teriak mereka berdua setelah berhasil mencuri masing masing satu ciuman di pipi eommanya itu.

Karena Sedang dalam mood yang buruk akhirnya setelah dari taman tadi,mereka langsung pulang dan tentunya ke rumah Xiumin

"Chen kau menginap yaa?"ujar xiumin dengan bbuing bbuingnya

"ne tenang saja"ujarnya setelah mereka keluar dari mobil mewah milik Chen yang sudah terparkir rapi di parkiran rumah Xiumin.

Mereka langsung masuk kerumah yang sudah sepi karena para maid yang memang bertugas setengah hari sudah pulang,tinggallah Xiumin yang sedang mandi dan Chen yang menonton tv –tentunya dikamar xiumin-

"Chen kau tidak mandi?"Tanya Xiumin yang sudah lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya.

"ne,sebentar lagi"ujar Chen yang memang dasarnya pemalas mandi.

Baiklah setelah Chen mandi dan mereka berdua makan malam –yang sudah disiapkan maid sebelum mereka pulang-keduanya langsung masuk Kamar xiumin lagi.

"Chen kau mau tidur dikamarku atau kamar sebelah?"Tanya Xiumin meskipun dia tau chen sejak dulu tak akan pernah mau tidur di kamar sebelah yang tadi xiumin bilang,mereka akan tidur sekamar dan itu bukan masalah bagi orang tua mereka.

"aku tidur disini"ujar Chen santai dan tepat pada perkiraan Xiumin.

Xiumin lalu mengambil handphone-nya di nakas lalu mengikuti Chen yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring dikasur dengan mata menatap kearah depan-tepatnya kearah tv.

Xiumin lalu membuka benda persegi panjang yang digenggamnya itu dan melihat pesan yang cukup banyak bermunculan.

Chen yang melihat Xiumin asik sendiri dengan handpone-nya itupun tadinya membiarkannya saja sampai Chen merasa tak suka karena Xiumin tak memperhatikannya lagi,eh tak memperhatikan?bukankah berarti chen merasa cemburu?

"xiupao sedang apa?"tanyanya sambil berusaha melihat apa isi handphone Xiumin

"yak! Jangan mengintip!"cegah xiumin menyembunyikan handphone-nya.

"wae?bukankah tak ada rahasia diantara kita?"ujar Chen menatap curiga

"ish,baiklah,kemarikan ponselmu lalu aku akan memberikan ponselku juga"ujar xiumin mencoba memberi penawaran

"baiklah,ini ponselku"chen menyerahkan ponselnya pada xiumin dan begitupun sebaliknya

Chen mengotak atik ponsel Xiumin dan bingo! Dia menemukan percakapan xiumin dengan seseorang yang tak chen kenal

"siapa ini?pacarmu?"ujar chen menyelidik

"b-bukan"ujar xiiumin gelagapan

"lalu?kenapa gugup"Tanya chen lagi dengan penasaran,cemburu?yaa chen memang sedang cemburu pada xiuxiunya,selalu seperti ini fikir xiumin,jika xiumin sedang dekat dengan namja chen selalu saja mengintrogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tapi jika Chen yang bahkan bergonta ganti pasangan,Xiumin tak pernah bertanya apapun dan hanya mengucapkan 'selamat' dan mulai menjauhi Chen dengan alasan 'aku tak mau kekasihmu berfikir yang tidak tidak' walaupun dia sering menangis jika mengetahui chen memiliki kekasih,wow ternyata mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama namun tak berani mengakui dan masih setia dengan status 'sahabat' tanpa menghiraukan perasaan yang sama sama menyeruak,rumit sekali.

"kenapa memangnya?kalau kau pacaran,aku tak pernah marah!"ujar xiumin sewot

"oh jadi kau cemburu?!"

BLUSH

Xiumin merona mendengat pernyataan chen yang seratus persen tepat

"t-tentu saja t-tidak!apa yang kau katakan?,sudahlah kembalikan ponselku"tuntut xiumin dengan gugup dan mencoba meraih handphonenya dari tangan chen

"yang aku katakan,apakah kau cemburu jika aku memiliki kekasih"Tanya chen sekali lagi dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada xiumin setelah sebelumnya diam diam menyembunyikan ponsel xiumin

"tidak!untuk apa cemburu?"xiumin mencoba berkilah

"itu tidak penting,jangan hubungi pria itu lagi!'ujar chen seenaknya

"cih!siapa kau berani beraninya melarangku!"xiumin tak terima

Chen tak menjawab,dia mematikan tv yang ada di kamar xiumin itu lalu mematikan lampu kamar kemudian menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua dan merengkuh tubuh xiumin kedalam pelukan hangatnya

Jarak xiumin dengan chen sekarang sangat dekat,bahkan mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung satu sama lain yang entah kenapa berpacu sangat cepat

"tidurlah"ujar chen pada akhirnya sembari mengelus pelan surai hitam milik xiumin

"aku tak mau tidur!"tolak xiumin mentah mentah

"tidur!sebelum aku yang menidurimu"ujar chen dengan kata kata yang ambigu

"beraninya kau!"ketus xiumin

"jangan dekati laki laki lain selain aku"ujar chen pelan

"jangan bersikap seolah olah kau ini kekasihku"ujar xiumin yang teredam oleh dada bidang chen

"kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku"ujar chen sembari menangkup pipi chubby xiumin

DEG 


	4. Chapter 4

ChanyeollieBaek Present

With Chenmin GS

.

.

Just a friend! Chap 3

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Don't forget to review!

"jangan dekati laki laki lain selain aku"ujar chen pelan

"jangan bersikap seolah olah kau ini kekasihku"ujar xiumin yang teredam oleh dada bidang chen

"kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku"ujar chen sembari menangkup pipi chubby xiumin

DEG  
BLUSH

Xiumin melongo mendengar ucapan chen yang terdengar seenaknya dan main main

"jangan bercanda!aku tak mau dibakar hidup hidup fansmu di kampus"ujar xiumin yang tak menganggap serius ucapan chen sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya.

"aku serius!aku mencintaimu,jadilah kekasihku"ujar chen lagi

"kita hanya sahabat,cintamu itu hanya sebatas cinta seorang sahabat,tak lebih,belajarlah membedakan"xiumin berdalih

"tidak!aku tau kau menyukaiku,aku tau kau selalu menangis dimalam hari saat aku bilang aku punya kekasih baru,namun kau menyangkalnya dengan berkata 'aku terlalu lama tidur' dan 'habis menonton drama mellow' padahal kau sama sekali tak suka drama,kau hanya suka pada buku misteri yang tebal"ujar chen panjang lebar dan sukses membuat xiumin menundukkan kepalanya.

"saranghae…saranghaeyo Kim Minseok"ujar chen disertai senyum manisnya dan mengcup singkat kening xiumin

"aku membencimu pabbo!"xiumin menolak dan memukul dada chen lalu memeluknya erat

"aku juga mencintaiimu,jeongmal saranghae"chen balas memeluk xiumin

"nado …. Nado saranghae,aku mencintaimu,sangat"ujar xiumin dibalik dada bidang chen dengan muka memerah,xiumin sekarang mengakui dan tak berdalih lagi dia juga mencintai,sangat sangat mencintai chen-nya

"tidurlah baby,jangan menangis lagi karena aku hanya mencintaimu,bukan orang lain dan aku bukan kekasih orang lain,aku hanya kekasihmu,maafkan aku terlalu lama menyadarinya dan membuatmu terluka"ujar chen dengan kekehan kecil dan tangan yang mengelus punggung xiumin

"sok puitis"xiumin membalasnya dengan keekehan pula dan memeluk chen lebih erat serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik chen

Dan akhirnya xiuminpun sudah berangkat kealam mimpinya dengan nafas teratur.

Chen sedikit melonggarkan rengkuhannya dan menatap wajah xiumin yang tenang saat tertidur .

"dasar wanita,sudah tertangkap basah masih mau berdalih"gumamnya pelan lalu kembali merengkuh xiumin dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi harinya dikamar dua sejoli yang masih tertidur pulas dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain,xiumin tetap tertidur dengan tenang sampai suara ponsel milik chen yang berada didekatnya membuatnya bangun perlahan dan melonggarkan sedikit rengkuhan chen takut takut chen-nya ini ikut terbangun juga.

Xiumin melihat ponsel milik chen yang menampilkan tulisan 'eomma' dilayarnya,xiumin mengangkat panggilan dari eommanya chen saat menyadari chen belum izin pada eommanya saat akan menginap

"yoboseyo eomma"sapanya pelan setelah sebelumnya berdehem untuk menghilangkan suaranya yang serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"yoboseyo,ini siapa?xiuminkah?"tanyanya heboh.

"eomma maaf semalam chen menginap disini karena eommaku pergi ke Beijing bersama appa,mian eomma mungkin chen lupa izin"ucap xiumin pelan takut membangunkan chen.

"aigoo,eomma fikir chen kemana,baiklah dimana dia sekarang?tak berbuat macam macamkan?"eomma chen mengintrogasi xiumin

"sedang tidur eomma,tentu saja tidak,eomma jangan khawatir"balas xiumin

"baiklah,datanglah kemari untuk makan,eomma akan masak untuk kalian"ujar eomma chen

"ne,eomma nanti aku kesana"balas xiumin lembut

"arraseo,eomma tutup ya"

PIP

Eomma chen memutus sambungannya dengan cepat,'mungkin langsung memasak'fikir xiumin,xiuminpun lalu menaruh kembali ponsel chen di nakas yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Xiumin memandang sebentar wajah chen yang sedang tertidur lalu mengelus pelan pipinya dan berkata "chen .. ireona"ujarnya lembut,membuat chen bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"chen..palli ireona"xiumin masih berusaha membangunkan chen yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk membuka sedikit saja matanya

"lima menit!"ujarnya dengan suara yang serak dan langsung memeluk xiumin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada xiumin seperti anak bayi pada ibunya,xiumin yakin chen tak akan berbuat macam macam karena memang beginilah chen,ini memang kebiasaan chen jika menolak dibangunkan xiumin.

"baiklah aku mandi dulu bagaimana?tadi eommamu menelfon dan menyuruh kita datang kerumahmu"Tanya xiumin sambil mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan milik chen

"biarkan seperti ini sayang,hanya sebentar"jawabnya gemas dengan tetap menutup matanya didada xiumin.

"arraseo"xiumin akhirnya pasrah saja jika chen sudah dalam mode manjanya,biarpun chen ini selalu manja,tapi kali ini berbeda dan entah kenapa xiumin malah menyukainya.

"baiklah chen ini sudah lima menit dan kau harus bangun sekarang"xiumin menjauhkan dadanya dari chen ,kembali mengusik chen yang kembali pulas tertidur

"bangun sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkanmu?"ancam xiumin tepat sasaran,chen langsung membuka matanya lebar lebar.

"ya ya ya aku bangun noona"ujar chen pelan dan sedikit kesal karena xiumin telah mengganggu tidurnya

"ingin mandi disini atau dirumahmu saja?"Tanya xiumin

"disini saja,kau duluan saja"

"arra,aku mandi dulu,diam disini dan jangan berbuat macam macam"ujar xiumin yang sudah melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya

"aku bukan anak kecil sayang"jawabnya malas

ChanyeollieBaek Present

With Chenmin GS

.

.

Just a friend! Chap 4

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Don't forget to review!

Beberapa saat kemudian xiumin keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju santainya,kenapa tak mamakai baju diluar?jawabannya adalah chen pasti tak mau disuruh keluar kamar,biar bagaimanapun juga xiumin tak mungkin membangunkan harimau kelaparan karena melihat tubuhnya.

"chen cepat mandi!"ujar xiumin yang sudah duduk didepan meja riasnya.

"arraseo,siapkan bajuku xiu"titah chen lembut

"ya!aku bukan maid tuan kim!" sergah xiumin sebal

Chen mendekati xiumin dan berbicara tepat ditelinganya "kau bukan maid,kau istriku nyonya"ujarnya pelan dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan xiumin yang merona sebelum xiumin berniat melemparnya dengan make up yang ada ditangannya.

"kya!awas kau!"teriaknya mengancam

How?

Tbc/end?

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

ChanyeollieBaek Present

With Chenmin GS

.

.

Just a friend! Chap 5

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Don't forget to review!

.

.

Chen mendekati xiumin dan berbicara tepat ditelinganya "kau bukan maid,kau istriku nyonya"ujarnya pelan dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan xiumin yang merona sebelum xiumin berniat melemparnya dengan make up yang ada ditangannya.

"kya!awas kau!"teriaknya mengancam

Dan tetap saja –pasrah- menyiapkan pakaian chen –tentu saja dengan dalamannya-yang ada dilemari lalu meletakkannya diatas kasur yang sudah xiumin rapihkan.

Chen keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit pingganya dan juga menampakkan air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"cepat pakai bajumu,aku tunggu diluar"ujar xiumin beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya dan menunggu chen dibawah .

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesai berpakaian,chen turun kebawah dan menemukan xiumin bersama sepotong roti dan juga segelas susu yang tentunya disiapkan para maid yang memang datang sejak pagi.

"bukankah eomma menyuruh kita kesana dan makan disana?"Tanya chen setelah duduk disamping xiumin

"hmm"xiumin hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"kenapa kau malah makan xiu?"Tanya chen gemas dan menyambar segelas susu milik xiumin

"aku selesai,kajja"ujar xiumin santai setelah meminum air putih –karena susu gelasnya diminum chen-

Chen menyusul xiumin yang telah keluar dari rumahnya

"kita pakai mobil"ujar chen

"hah?rumahmu itu sangat dekat,tak usah pakai mobil"tolak xiumin

"cepatlah naik"paksa chen,akhirnya xiuminpun naik ke mobil chen

Dirumah chen

"eoh,kalian lama sekali"ujar eommanya chen setelah melihat kedua anaknya ini masuk rumah

"maaf eomma,tadi aku mandi dulu"ujar xiumin lembut

"gwencana,kalian belum makan?ja!eomma sudah masak,silahkan makan"ujarnya riang.

Jangan tanyakan kemana appa-nya chen pergi,tentu saja dia sudah pergi pagi sekali ke kantornya.

Xiumin dan chen akhirnya memakan masakan yang sudah tersedia dengan tenang dan diam

Setelah selesai,xiumin tadinya hendak mencuci piring bekas dirinya dan chen makan tapi gagal karena dicegah maid dan juga eommanya chen,kemana chen?dia sudah duduk di depan tv dengan tenang sampai akhirnya xiumin duduk disampingnya

"chen aku ada kelas hari ini,nanti jam sepuluh aku pergi ya"ujarnya seolah meminta izin dari chen.

"aku antar"jawab chen singkat

"tak usah,aku bisa berangkat sendiri"tolak xiumin,dia tak mau kalau nanti kampusnya tiba tiba ribut karena melihat chen –pangeran kampus- mengantar xiumin –murid kutubuku yang pintar- walaupun semuanya tau kalau xiumin adalaah teman dekatnya chen.

"aku antar saja,hari ini aku tak ada kerjaan,setelah pulang telfon aku dan ini ponselmu"ujar chen yang merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel xiumin yang semalam dia sembunyikan

"arra"jawab xiumin singkat

Saat ini chen sedang mengantar xiumin ke kampus menggunakan mobilnya,tak seperti biasanya,xiumin dan chen hanya diam tak berminat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang kampusnya yang telah ramai karena fans fans chen yang berkumpul saat melihat mobil idolanya datang.

"terimakasih,nanti aku hubungi saat selesai"ujar xiumin sembari tersenyum dan hendak membuka pintu

"xiu!"panggil chen membuat xiumin berbalik menatapnya

"jangan dekati lelaki lain,ingat itu!"chen berkata tegas

"nee,aku mengerti"ujar xiumin malas dan langsung keluar dari mobil

Setelah itu chen langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang berniat untuk mengunjungi kafe langganannya sebentar.

Sementara xiumin langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas takut takut dirinya telat sampai sebuah suara yang tak asing menghentikan langkahnya

"hai xiu!berangkat dengan chen lagi?"sapa orang tersebut-luhan-teman dekat xiumin dikelas

"hai,seperti biasanya anak itu selalu mengantarku"jawab xiumin sambil berjalan kembali kekelasnya diikuti luhan disampingnya

"kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih"ujar luhan menyelidik

"benarkah?aku rasa biasa saja,kemarin eomma dan appa pergi ke Beijing dan yaa,seperti biasanya,chen menginap dirumah"ujar xiumin santai dan duduk di bangkunya saat mereka sampai di kelas

"mwo?!xiu kau harus hati hati,bagaimanapun juga dia itu lelaki,bisa saja berbuat macam macam"serunya heboh,tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya xiumin ini adalah kekasih chen dan tanpa mengetahui apa yang biasa chen lakukan dirumah xiumin

"aish kau berlebihan lu"jawab xiumin enteng

"xiu,jangan bilang kalau kalian ini sebenarnya pasangan,kau tak mau diburu para fans chen itukan?"ujar luhan yang kembali dengan raut wajah curiga.

"bagaimana kalau sebenarnya kami memang pasangan?"Tanya xiumin santai

"KYAA!xi-….argh sakit bodoh!"luhan mengaduh setelah mendapat pukulan sayang dikepalanya

"jangan berteriak,kau yang bodoh!"kesal xiumin

"xiu,kau yakin dengan chen?dia itu playboykan?"Tanya luhan memastikan

"dia tak seperti yang kau fikirkan lu,tenang saja"jawab xiumin sembari tersenyum pada luhan

"kau tak ingat chen pernah mencampakkan yeoja dikampus ini dengan alasan dia sudah bosan?"Tanya luhan mencoba mengingatkan xiumin lagi takut xiuminnya ini menyesal di kemudian hari.

Xiumin mengingat ngingat kejadian yang luhan bilang,mengerikan memang tapi xiumin mencoba berfikiran baik saja

"sudahlah tak usah difikirkan"ujar xiumin mencoba tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia juga was was

"tapi kau harus berfikir lagi xiu,hati hati dengan namja jaman sekarang"

 **TBC/END?**

Makasih yang udah setia review di ff abal ini wkwk,ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaaa dan maaf juga udah lama gak publish ini ff soalnya lagi sibuk sibuknya nih,author mau uas,mohon doanya yaa

Say NEXT dan REVIEWnya sangat diharapkan loo,jadi jangan jadi silent riders yaa babay:*

 **Kim Hyomi** : wkwk iya nih,maaf ya eon kalo ffnya baru bisa publish sekarang,akunya mau uas soalnya wkwk,mohon doanya^^

 **xRTYx** : aduuh maaf ya kalo sedikit menyindir tapi ff ini real dari aku kok say NEXT lagi boleh lo yaa


End file.
